Gentlemen's Agreement
by InspiredtoRead
Summary: Fitz/Billy dialogue. Can Fitz let Olivia go, even if it's the best thing for her?


Gentlemen's Agreement

_**Flashback**_

"_OMG, Honey!" Mellie exclaimed as she bounced into the Oval Office. "Guess what?" _

_"What!" Fitz snapped distracted by the papers in front of him. He continued to read the memo in his hands as she spoke. _

_"Billy's dating Olivia!" She blurted out with cold precision and watched as Fitz dropped his pen in response. He sat rigidly in his chair and willed his lungs to take in even the smallest of breaths. His chest began to burn as he drew strength and put on an indifferent mask. _

_"Oh y-yeah?" he whispered. _

_She gave him points for pretending to be unaffected but she spared no mercy as she continued to speak, "Yes! He told me today that he hinted at asking her out at the State Dinner and although she said no he continued to hound her until she said yes. I think they've been on a few dates since then and he thinks it's going well." _

_"I'd hardly call that dating Mel—" _

_He began but was cut off when she turned to him and stuck the dagger in further "I think they make a cute couple. Don't you?" she asked pointedly. He slowly got up from his seat and rounded his desk. His eyes rose to meet hers and he crossed his arms. With hate, frustration and hurt in his eyes he questioned, _

_"Did you want anything else?" _

_She met his glare with one of her own and squared her shoulders. "Nope, just thought you'd like to know that Olivia's moving on." She smirked. _

_"Bye Mel" he dismissed her as he turned back toward his desk. It was only after he heard the door close that he dared let out the ragged breath he had been holding._

_**End Flashback**_

His hand came down forcefully on top of his desk and the accompanying sound echoed through the quiet room. Fitz had been replaying Mel's revelation all afternoon, evening and well into the morning. He had gotten no work done so he decided to stay in the West Wing much later than he normally would. It was now 2:30 in the morning and sleep eluded him. The quiet halls around him had done nothing to calm his mood; in fact, without the distraction of his presidential duties, the silence only fed his anger and self-pity. Almost of its own volition, his hand shot out and picked up the phone.

"Good morning Mr. President" the voice on the other end stated.

"I need Billy Chambers in my office now."

"Sir?"

"Tell him he has 30mins to get here."

Even as he hung up he knew he was making a mistake. _NO! No, I will not lose her._ He thought as he sank further into his chair.

At precisely 2:59 am Billy walked into the Oval Office to find the President pacing back and forth like a caged animal. Despite the hour, Billy could see that the President was wound tight and ready to pounce.

"Mr. President?" he questioned. "Mr. President, you wanted to see me sir?" He tried again when it was obvious that the President was in his own world and had not heard him come in.

"Oh hi Billy, did I get you out of bed?"

"Oh no sir, I haven't slept since you got sworn in." He lied. Billy shifted his weight from his left foot to the right and waited for President Grant to explain why he had summoned him at this hour. He willed himself not to sweat as he noted that while the President had yet to speak, he hadn't stopped staring at him. It was clear to see that there was anger stewing beneath the surface and reflected in his eyes and much to Billy's dismay, that anger appeared to be direct at him. _Oh shit! _ He thought. "Sir?" he prompted.

Now that Billy was standing directly in front of him, Fitz didn't know what to say. He'd much rather be starting at Olivia but he knew there was no way she would have come if he had called. So he stared and tried to voice the thoughts that recklessly ran through his head. _Are you sleeping with her? Where did you come from? If you've touched her, I'll —. _

"My wife tells me you're seeing Olivia." He voiced and watched as his words registered in Billy's mind and as Billy began to relax and smile. _Fool._ He thought.

"Yes sir, that's true. It's umm – you know – new still and everything but I think it's going well. I mean I hope it's going well. You never can tell with Oliv—" Billy abruptly stop rambling when he noticed that the President's jaws began to tense as he started to say Olivia's name.

"You can't see her anymore" Fitz blurted out.

"Sir" Billy challenged. Surely Billy hadn't heard what he thought he heard. There was not way the President of the United States was telling him who he could and could not date.

The President leveled his glare onto Billy and stated slowly and deliberately, "You. Can. Not. See. Her. Anymore!"

"Sir, with all due respect, you can't te—" Fitz held up his hand which effectively silenced Billy's protest.

"She's an enemy of this White House; actively trying to bring me down."

"But, Sir, I do—"Billy was once again cut off by the President's words.

"You would choose her over your loyalty to me, to your country?" Billy had no words. He just stared at the man before him incredulously.

The rational part of Fitz' brain knew he was being ridiculous and that if Olivia ever found out about what he was doing she would be furious. It was that thought that caused him to break eye contact and look away.

With a sigh he said, "look, I know Olivia's beautiful and smart and tough as they come but I can't allow, I w-won't allow" Fitz trailed off, unable to finish his thought. Billy's silence drew Fitz'eyes back to his face but he quickly lowered them to the ground when he saw realization and understanding begin to form in Billy's eyes.

Billy couldn't believe his eyes. _Ohh Shit! _He thought. It all suddenly made perfect sense. It made sense why he was summoned at 3 in the morning; why the President looked like he was coiled and ready to strike at any moment; why he was suddenly forbidden from seeing Olivia; and more importantly, why the President's voice softened as he said her name and quivered when he said she was beautiful. _He's in love with her. Oh shit!_ Billy didn't know what to do with this information. And yes all the signs were there. _OH SHIT! She's in love with him too! FRACK!_ He realized as he looked back over the past few weeks with newfound perspective. _Damn it._

Billy cleared his throat and waited for the President to look at him again.

"Understood sir." He watched the President's eyebrows rise with confusion and he willed himself not to laugh. "She's an enemy of this White House"

He stated in as serious of a voice he could muster under the circumstances. He really liked Liv but he could see now that as impossible as her's and the President's love was, he didn't stand a chance.

"And I serve at your pleasure sir." He nodded at the President and watched as Fitz exhaled in relief. "Good night sir" Billy smiled and turned away from the President and softly shook his head as he walked toward the door.

"Billy" Fitz called out "Thank you."

"Of course sir." He stated over his shoulder. _Oh Shit._


End file.
